Lust is a terrible thing
by kikkie
Summary: A love story (Oneshot) about Jotaro and Fem Kakyoin (Genderbender Fanfiction) bizarre love for each other. Please no bad comments, this story is rated M for Mature audience. There are lemons, cursing and a lot of OH MY GOD in it. I hope you enjoy, and please no bad comments.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

 _JOJO! (I do not own any rights to the Jojo Bizarre Adventures series) this story takes places three months_ _ **AFTER**_ _stardust crusaders. In my story,Kakyoin is a female, and Avdol and Iggy are alive. And Jotaro and Kakyoin are in love and they are expressing it in a WRONG WAY! So, this story contains_ _ **Lemons**_ _, Stand users, old man screaming a lot and a lot of bizarre moments.I hope you enjoy it! Also, please no bad comments..._

 ** _Please read above before continuing, if you did, then enjoy this bizarre fanfic!_**

"Good Grief." Jotaro yawned as he watches his female friend finish her report of the female body in the library. Her hair was red, she wore a green dress with yellow buttons that went all the way down to her knees. With earrings that looked red cherries handing from string and eyes as green as her stand, Kakyoin was the most beautiful woman Jotaro has ever met.

"Will you be staying at my place tonight?" Jotaro asked.

"Yes, I already talked to Holly about it. I am going to help her cook dinner since your grandfather coming to the country." Kakyoin said with a smile on her face, Jotaro on the other wanted to puke. It was rare to get Kakyoin over his house for a sleep over, now his grandfather was going to ruin the moment.

"Then hurry up." Jotaro ordered the young woman, she smiles and nods her head at his comments. She finishes the section she was working on and packs her bag. She then rises from her seat and follows Jotaro out the library, where they were attacked by Jotaro fan club of teens.

"Jotaro!" One girl shouted as she pushes Kakyoin to the side and forces her hand around his shoulder. Another girl wraps her arms around his other shoulder, and while the other girls fought for his attention, Kakyoin was busy picking all her papers for her work from the ground. Once in her bag, Kakyoin walks over to Jotaro and tapped his shoulder, making the tall male look at her.

"I am going to your house, see you there." Kakayoin said before walking away from the handsome teen and his fan group. Once out of sight, on of the teens shouted:

"WHORE!"

"Yea, she such a poser!" Another student said, the first word was enough to make Jotaro punch all of them. The second made him want to summon Star Platinum and kill them all, but he calmed himself and got out of the girls gripped. He then runs over to Kakyoin, and walked beside her to his house. On the way home, the two stopped at a quicky mart to grab some food. Once done, they made their way to Jotaro home, once there, they were greeted by Iggy. The only known stand user who is a dog. The dog growls at Jotaro while rubing its head against Kakyoin foot.

"Hey Iggy!" Kakyoin said, she bends over to the dog and rubs its ear. The dog moans and rolls on its back, giving her the signal to rub its stomach. Kakyoin did as told and gently scratches his small belly. A dark aura begins to surround Jotaro, he knew the mutt was doing this on purpose.

"I wonder if I could throw him over a mountain?" Jotaro thought, it then accurses to Jotaro why Iggy was here. "Oh no, the old man is here…and Avdol and Polnareff are here." Jotaro thought to himself as the dark arua around him begins to grow to the point Holly notice.

"Jotaro!" Holly shouted, making the young man look at her in anger.

"What do you want bitch?" Jotaro spoke, making Holly smile and hug her son.

"I am so glad you're here, my father and his friends are here! Their waiting for you in the living room!" Holly said, she then looks over at Kakyoin. "I am glad you're here, I need your strong hand with the meat."

"Coming!" Kakyoin said with a smile on her face. She follows Holly into the kitchen while Jotaro heads to the living room. Once there, he greets his grandfather and his friends. It has been three months since their adventure to find Dio and save his mother. Everything is normal now, expect Iggy lives with Joseph and Joseph visit every month now to check in on Holly. As the group sits down for tea and treats, there was a faint feeling in the room that kept nagging Avdol. He looks over at Jotaro to ask:

"Are you feeling well, Jotaro?" Avdol asked.

"I am tired and wanted to take a nap." Jotaro lied, truth be told he wanted to be with Kayoin today by himself.

"Go sleep then, we'll wake you up when dinner's ready." Joseph ordered his grandson. The young man nods his head before leaving the area. On his way to his room he passes the kitchen, there he saw his mother and Kakyoin wearing aprons and talking amongst themselves. The young man couldn't help but smile as he makes his way to his bedroom. The second he got in there, he closed his eyes and drift to sleep. Only to wake up at a knocking sound at his door.

(Kakyoin)

"This smells so nice." Kakyoin said as she watches Holly put a pie in the oven. The blonde smiles at Kakyoin before saying:

"That's it for us, you should go join Jotaro and the others in the living room." Holly tells Kakyoin, the young woman smiles and nods her head. As she makes her way to the living room, she notice Jotaro walking to his bed room with a sad face on.

"Jotaro?" Kakyoin asked herself as she follows the young man to his room. The door slams shut as if Jotaro was upset. Kakyoin stood there for a few minutes, thinking on what to do.

"I could knock and see what's wrong…" Kakyoin thought. "But he might summon Star Platinum to bash my head in…" She thought to herself. She stared at the door for few minutes before gathering the courage to stand up to and knock on his door. The door cracks open to reveal Jotaro eyes peering at her from a cloud of darkness.

"Hi! Is everything okay?" Kakyoin asked, Jotaro smiles and grabs her by the hand and yanked her into the room. He grabs her by her waist and forces his lips onto hers, the young woman moans as his long strong tongue finds its way into her mouth. When they separated Jotaro held her close to his body and makes a loud groaning sound of annoyance.

"I can't hold it in any longer." Jotaro said, Kakyoin smiles and blushes at Jotaro.

"I can't hold it in ether." Kakyoin said as she wraps her arms around his waist. "But we are students, what happens if I get pregnant?"

"I'm rich, I will take care of you if you had my child. I just need you!" Jotaro said. "Please, I beg you."

"We can't, I am so sorry Jotaro." Kakyoin said as she kisses his cheek, but that didn't stop him from slipping his hand underneath her skirt. Kakyoin moans as she grips the corner of his jacket. A warm sensation started to build in her stomach, making her virgin flower feel tingly.

"I promise nothing will happen." Jotaro whispered in her ear, the young woman blushes before she sighed to say:

"Good Grief…"

(Joseph and the others)

"Huh? Jotaro locked his bedroom door?" He asked Iggy, the dog growled and nod its head. Iggy wanted to be with Kakyoin, but he couldn't because of Jotaro!

"Eh, their proply just doing homework. Jotaro not the kind of guy to make moves on a girl, especially Kakyoin." Polnareff said. "And Kakyoin isn't the kind of girl to hit on someone. Their just playing games or something."

"Or something…" Avdol said in fear.

(Jotaro and Kakyoin)

Jotaro wasted no ripping her clothes off her small body as if it was paper, Kakyoin gasped at the air that hits her small naked body. Jotaro smirks at her reaction, he couldn't help but to lean his hand forward and grips her small mosquito bite breast in his big hand, making her moan at his touch.

"You want me?" He asked her.

"With all my heart."

"Then take me." Jotaro tells her as he strips in front of her, his body was like a demi-god. Big, muscular, tight and hot, Kakyoin could not look away, especially to the rod dangling in between his legs. The mere sight sent a tingling feeling in between her legs. Her womanhood was getting wet just from the sight of Jotaro manhood. Without a second thought, she leaned forwards and pressed her lips against the tip, her soft warm lips felt amazing to the young boy.

"That's it…" Jotaro moaned, Kakyoin closes her eyes and take his length slowly into her mouth. Moving her head back and forth, allowing him to go deeper and deeper to the point she could feel him in the back of her throat. She could feel his veins twitching in her mouth before removing himself from her. She then blushes at the sight of his cock becoming bigger as it gets harder.

"Oh my god, its so big…" Kakyoin said with a small hint of worry. She looks up at Jotaro with her big beautiful eyes and asked: "Do you think it will fit?" She asked, those words alone made his member rise to the fullest, shocking Kakyoin, and even Polnareff.

"I'll make it fit…" Jotaro said before gently lifting her small body over his shoulder. He then throws her body onto the bed, he then forces her legs apart. Allowing him to see her virgin flower for the first time, it was so much beautiful then those awful things he saw on those videos he was studying. And the scent coming from her made his mouth water in thirst. He leans forward and licks her clit without hesitation, Kakyoin gasped as her face turns red. Both her hands goes to his head and tries to push him away, but her efforts were useless. His tongue refused to stop or even give her virgin clit mercy.

"No! No! NO!" Kakyoin shouted as she came, her juices squirted onto his mouth and on his blankets.

"Good Greif."

Jotaro spoke as he sits up and stares down at twitching red head. She looked tired and dazed out. The young man started to think to himself. She looked out of it, but at the same time, his member felt like it was going to explode.

"This might have been a bad idea…" Jotaro tells Kakyoin, snapping the young girl out of her sex trance. She looks up at Jotaro with wide shocked eyes at his words.

"What!? Jotaro I just- Get out." Jotaro ordered her.

"But we…" Kakyoin spoke as water begins to form in her eyes. "I thought you liked me."

"I don't want to do it anymore. Get out of my room." Jotaro told her. In anger, Kakyoin jumps off the bed and grabs her clothes, she begins to dress herself in the torn clothes he left her with. Once dressed, she leaves the rooms, tears falling from her cheeks. Jotaro sat on his bed, naked and staring down to the ground.

"Good Grief."

(The next day)

"Goodbye Jotaro!" Holly says to her son as he leaves the house. As usual, the young man ignores the blonde woman and makes his way down the stairs of his home. He looked like shit, his clothes were wrinkles, his hair wasn't combed and he had huge dark circles under his eyes. He kept thinking about Kokyaoin all night till the sun came up.

"Good Grief." Jotaro muttered to himself. He was half way to his school when he notices Kakyoin talking to a couple of boys in his school uniform. In anger, he walks up to the group and saw one of the boys wrap their arms around her shoulder, much to Jotaro dismay. He grabs the boy hand and twisted his arm to his back, making him look like a chicken.

"Jotaro!" Kakyoin shouted. "Let him go now!" She shouted at the young man in anger. Jotaro stared at the girl for a few minutes before later freeing the young man. The student glares at Jotaro for a few minutes before rewrapping his arm around Kakyoin again.

"We heard about your little penis problem. Looks like I have to take care of your problem." The student said, making Jotaro stare at him with a confused face.

"Takie will be taking my virginity." Kakyoin said.

"What?!" Jotaro shouted.

"You said you didn't want me, why should I wait? Takie wants me, and I am going to give it to him." Kakyoin said. "Come on Takie, I know a place to go-STAR PLATIUM!" Jotaro shouted, cutting Kakyoin off mid-sentence and making Takie fly into the sky like a ragdoll thrown into the air. Kakyoin and Takie friends stare at Jotaro in fear at what just happened. Although, Kakyoin snapped out of the fear faze when she remembered she had a stand as well.

"Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin shouted, her green guardian arises from the ground and stood right in front of her. "GET TAKIE!" She ordered, Hierophant jumps into the air to to grab the boy, but was stopped by Star Platinum grabbing Hierophant Green and dragging her to the ground. Kakyoin screams in pain at the impact of her stand falling to the ground.

"Jotaro, what the hell is wrong with you!" Kakyoin shouted. Jotaro walks over to her with a smirk on his face, as he walks, Star Platinum held Hierophant Green in a very inappropriate matter. Kakayoin moans, wrapping her arms around her body, trying everything in her power not to moan.

"What's wrong, you looked flushed." Jotaro asked, he was a few feet away from her, making Kakyoin blush as red as an apple. He leans forward to her ear and gently said:

"What would happen if I took you now? In the opening?"

Kakyoin gasped and fell to the ground in fear at what was about to come. Her Stand was trapped in Star Platinum grip, and she knew she could not win a hand to hand fight with Jotaro. So she did the best thing she thought of.

"KICK!" She shouted at her stand, Hierophant Green twist its body out of Star Platinum grip and kicked it in between its legs. Jotaro fell to the ground and growled in pain as he rolled on the floor. Kakyoin wasted no time sprinting towards the school building. She looks over her shoulder with a smile on her and shouted:

"YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE JOTARO! I AM LOSE MY VIRGINITY TODAY ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" Kakyoin shouted, Jotaro rises to his feet. A black aura surrounds him as he stares at the running figure in the distance. As she ran, she pulls her cell phone put and began to text Joseph and the rest of the gang.

(First period)

( **Don't know how they do their classes in Japan so I am going to explain it the American way** )

"Why did I shout that out?" Kakyoin thought to herself, she was in her first period class staring at the teacher. And right behind her was the big man himself, Jotaro.

"Okay, he doesn't seriously think I was going to have sex with Takie…or does he?" Kakyoin thought to herself. "I just wanted to make him jealous, not turn him into a sex crazed lion. Although, Jotaro pounding into is…kind of hot, WAIT! No! NO! Don't think that way, especially in class! This is no place for those kinds of thoughts!" Kakyoin shouted her in thoughts, but that didn't stop the dirty pictures of Jotaro and her getting it on popping into her mind. "Oh my god, I am a pervert! I am SUCH a pervert! Wait, no I am not! It was Jotaro idea to watch the porn to get an idea on what to do!" She shouted to herself, she was sweating bullets. "But…I wonder if I could do better to take him in the mouth. OH MY GOD!"

"Kakyoin! What is the answer to this problem?" Her teacher asked her, she looked at the math problem and responded:

"Uh…what are we doing?" Kakyoin asked, making the whole class laugh at her. The teacher walks over to her sna stared down at her.

"Kakyoin, you're the smartest student in this class, what is wrong?" The teacher asked

"I am not feeling well." Kakyoin said.

"Hm, I will write a pass to the nurse. Jotaro, take her to class." The teacher said, making Kakyoin gasped a little.

"Uh, are you sure? I am fine and Jotaro needs to stay and listen to the lesson!" Kakyoin said in worry.

"Eh, she wasn't going to listen anyway. Take her to the nurse's office Jotaro. After that, I don't care what you do." The teacher said as she gives Jotaro the pass. The young man nods his head, he then takes the pass and Kakyoin arms. Dragging them both out the classroom and into the nurses off, which happen to be out to lunch. Much to Kakyoin fear. Jotaro wasted no time in trying to force her clothes off her body, but was stopped when Kakyoin slapped Jotaro across the face.

"I hate you!" Jotaro muttered under his breath.

"The feeling mutral, you jerk!" She shouted, Jotaro looks down at her with hurt eyes. She stared into them, getting lost in his light green eyes. When the dark aura around Jotaro disappeared, giving Kakyoin the courage to asked:

"Why did you stop?" Kakyoin asked.

"Stop what?" Jotaro asked.

"You know…last noght. Why didn't we go all the way, why stop and tell me to get out of your room?"

"Because someone was watching us." Jotaro responded, Kakyoin was about to shout at him, but then remember a strange feeling of being watched when she entered Jotaro room. She ignored it though because she was trying to get into the mood. Jotaro grabs her shoulder and made her look straight at him. His green eyes were beautiful.

"I am sorry Kakyoin, I never wanted to hurt your feelings." Jotaro said.

"Oh Jotaro, I am so sorry I cursed at you." Kakyoin said. "And slapped you…and lied about Takie."

"Lied?" Jotaro asked.

"I paid Takie to pretend you were into me. To tell you the truth, he's more into Amy, that American exchange student. You know, the one that looks like that Kardashian."

"Which one?"

"I don't know, I there is to many of them." Kakyoin said. "But, we were never going to have sex."

"Does that mean…your still virgin?" Jotaro asked.

"Yea." Kakyoin said, and with a second to waste, Jotaro grabs her by the waist and throws her over his shoulder. He then walks over to the spare bed and throws her on top of it. Her faces begins to turn red as he removes his jacket. But like everything in his life, something stopped him from getting to his goals, and that was his grandfather Joseph Joestar ( **grandpa Joseph is SMOCKING HOT!** ).

"God dammit old man…" Jotaro muttered under his breath.

"Oh my god! You were right Avdol!" Joseph said as he enters the room, behind him was Avdol and Polnareff.

"We came just in time." Avdol said as he picks Kakyoin up and moves her off the bed.

"What's going on?" Jotaro asked.

"You might be suffering from a side effect of being a stand user." Avdol said. "You see, when a Stand user is born, their body change through-out the years."

"Like, 99% of humans in the world." Jotaro said.

"Yes, but you developed differently. Jotaro, don't you find it odd your this tall at your age, and Kakyoin, don't you find it strange your chest is bigger than most girls in your class."

"I thought it was because of my mother, she is a very curvy woman." Kakyoin said. "What is it that the Americans said, oh yea! _Everything big on a black person_! (A saying I heard once, along with _once you black you can't go back_.)"

"Your half black?" Jotaro asked in a confused voice.

"Your half British." Kakyoin retorted.

"Yes, what you are saying very true, but not all of it. A user's body become more mature quicker than that of a normal person. The reason for that is the body is trying to get use to the Stand power."

"This relates to me why?" Jotaro asked.

"Because I don't want to be a great grandfather! You are forbidden to have sex you hear me!" Joseph shouted at his grandson.

"Oh, I get it!" Kakyoin said. "Since our bodies are increase at a fast rate, our harmonies must be suffering from it as well."

"Exactly!" Joseph said.

"So, we can't have sex?" Kakyoin asked.

"I am sorry, but I do not need you to get pregnant right now. We are still on high alert after defeating Dio. Plus, carrying a Joestar is a very hard work." Joseph said as he makes hermit purple release his grandson.

"So, I believe Kakyoin should no longer be in your classes, or sleep over at your house anymore." Joseph said.

"I feel that you need to stay out of our business old man." Jotaro said. "And if she does get pregnant by any chance, I will care for her."

"Aw, its love!" Polnareff said in a mocking tone of voice. Jotaro rolled his eyes and looked over at Kakyoin, giving her a sign to leave the room. The young girl nods her head and leaves the room. Once gone, Jotaro looks at his grandfather with an annoyed face and said:

"You have no control over my life. And I don't even like Kakyoin that way."

"Then why were you chasing her?" Avdol asked.

"I was trying to break her bones." He said, he then leaves the room with a smirk on his face that sent chills up his grandfather spine. Joseph looks over his shoulder to Avdol direction and asked:

"You don't think Jotaro would kill Kakyoin? Do you?" Joseph asked.

"They fought before, we all know he can easily over power her. In her text she did mention Jotaro wanting to squezze her death." Avdol said, it was a long three seconds of silence until Joseph broke the silence by asking:

"Where's Jotaro?" Joseph asked, the three older men scan the nurses office but did not see him anywhere, nor Kakyoin. Seconds the three heard a scream coming from the hallway of Jotaro school.

"OH MY GOD!" Joseph shouted as millions of images of Kakyoin corpse lying on the ground appeared on his head. Without a second though, he ran outside to stop his grandson from committing a crime… on school grounds. When he got to the hallway, he saw a large group of students surrounding a corner. Jopesh pushes and moves the students out the way to see what they were looking at, once he there he gasped at what he saw…and it wasn't Kakyoin corpse.

"JOTARO!"

Kakyoin shouted on the top of her lungs as Jotaro thrust his cock into her small body into the wall of his hallway. Kakyoin was holding Jotaro with all her might as her back rubs up against the wall as Jotaro pounds into her once virgin flower with the speed of Star Platuim. Jotaro smirks as he holds her small body up using her legs as leverage, making her body bounce up a little with every thrust he sent to her. The mere sight was a shock to both his grandfather and his classmates, but he didn't care! All that matter was Kakyoin and becoming one with her. He presses her body againt the wall, then leans his body forward before whispering into her ear:

"Look at all the faces staring…" Jotaro said to her, she opens her eyes and looked at everyone staring at her. They stared at shocked and fear, and she recognized those faces to welly. An alpha marking his mate, and it was terrifying to her. It was terrifying that her walls began to clenching Jotaro member for dear life, she then closed her eyes and whispered into Jotaro ear. A small smile forms on her face, the pleasure she was feeling was something she will never forget. The feeling of humiliation and pleasure blending into one. Two feelings she never had experience before in her life, it felt amazing to her. She opens her mouth and whispered sweet venom into Jotaro ears.

"I…am…yours."

She whispered, the monster inside Jotaro came out, viscous and hungry, the young male pulled her body down to the ground and continued to thrust into her body like a wild beast. The two were so inguld in their own world of sex that they didn't hear Joseph voice screaming at them, nor their fellow classmates.

"That whore! Why does she get Jotaro!" A female classmate said.

"Oh my god! Jotaro a monster!" A male student said.

"I wish I was in her place." Another female classmate said.

"Man, she looks like she losing her mind." Another male student said.

"THAT ITS! ADVOL!" Joseph shouted, in a blink of an eye, a bright white light ingulfed the roof, making everyone in the hallway fall to the ground unconscious expect for the two love birds getting it on on the ground. Josesph then walks over to his grandson and tries to pull him out of his sex trans but was stopped by Star Platinum, the purple human looking stand grabbed the old man and pushed him away from the two. Jotaro looks at his grandfather in anger and shouted:

"GO AWAY OLD MAN!" Jotaro shouted. Kakyoin giggles a little at Jotaro voice. She leans forward and kisses his lips, she then turns their bodies over. Making her top him, the young man smirks at the sight of his woman moving her hips up and down on his cock.

"Beautiful." Jotaro spoke, not noticing Avdol and Polnareff slowly coming near to the two. Before the two student notice, it was too late for Avdol grabbed Kakyoin and drags her away from Jotaro. The young man stands up, ready to fight, but was knocked out by Polnareff. Joseph sighs as the two kids were knocked out. Although he knew this was noting going to be the end of those two.

"Oh my god…"

"Once a month and only for an hour." Joseph said, making Star Platinum come out of nowhere and punch a wall in anger. Holly jumps a little at the sudden impact of a hole in the wall. After the teens little incident, Joseph dragged the two back to Jotaro home. Much to Holly shocked when she got to the news of her son having public sex in school. Thank god Avdol Stand had the ability to erase people memories with his flames.

"JOTARO! CONTROL YORUSELF!" Holly shouted, Kakyoin sighed before saying:

"Can we still hang out?" Kakyoin asked.

"I don't know?" Joseph said. "Jotaro showed some…emotions today."

"I don't understand." Kakyoin said.

"When Jotaro hit puberty, all of his emotions disappeared. Now all I see is anger and frustration…." Holly said, she then looks at her son for a few seconds before a light bulb appeared over her head

"Kakyoin, why don't you live with us?" Holly asked.

"HOLLY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Joseph shouted at his daughter.

"Jotaro has feelings! To take it away is a horrible thing to do!" Holly said. "Besides, do you really want to send Kakyoin home and tell her parents that she can't go to school under the Speedwagon scholarship anymore because she had sex with one of the heads grandson?"

"Sppedwagon scholarsip? Is that what you tell my parents?" Kakyoin asked. After the battle with Dio, Kakyoin decided to stay near the Jostar's incase another attack from a Stand came their way. For those who do not know, Kakyoin lives 12 cities away from her Jotaro. When Kakyoin came from Egypt and reunited to her parents, Joseph informed them that she went on a three month school trip. After a long talk and tea, her parents agreed to have her rent an apartment, but to her knowledge, she didn't know that the apartment building was owned by the Joestar relaters. Would have been helpful, maybe she could have getting a discount of her monthly bill.

"What else would I tell them, I am sorry I took your daughter across the country to save my daughter from a vampire that has been fighting my family for years." Joseph said.

"Oh my god, I have been telling my parents I was part of a project." Kakyoin said with a blush on her face.

"Okay, back to what we were talking about…" Holly started. "I think Kakyoin should stay with us…in Jotaro room."

"HOLLY! WHAT IS- I agree with my mother." Jotaro said, cutting his grandfather off. Avdol left eye twitches in shock while Iggy was chewing on some coffee gum. Joseph grabbed Holly by her left elbow and pulled her into another room. Once out of the range of the teens ears, Joseph glared down at his daughter and shouted:

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? OH MY GOD, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" Joseph shouted in anger.

"I have not, but I want grandkids." Holly said.

"You do realize that Jotaro is 17 right?"

"You do realize Kakyoin is the ONLY girl that Jotaro has fallen with. I WANT GRANDKIDS!" Holly shouted.

"Fine, if that's the case!" Joseph shouted before leaving the room, when he entered the room where Joseph and Kakyoin was, Iggy seem to have started a fight with Jotaro, because the young man hat was in the dogs mouth.

"SHE'S MINE!" Iggy thought/bark (Iggy so cute! And he talks!). After Dio battle, Iggy decided to live with Kakyoin, for what reason…we don't know. But what we do know, Iggy enjoys living with Kakyoin and hates Jotaro for always stealing her attention away from him.

"Oh my god, where is Iggy going to live?" Joseph asked.

"He can stay in my room." Kakyoin said.

"Which is Jotaro room?" Joseph asked.

"Oh no, if I am going to live here, I will have my own room." Kakyoin said, making everyone in the room look at her strangly. "Jotaro and I have a lot of sex energy build up inside us, ready to explode at any moment. I don't want use to be like dogs and have sex all the time, then get bored of each other."

"Good enough! Welcome to the family Kakyoin!" Holly said with a smile on her face. "Let's go over to your place tomorrow and get your stuff here. Tonight, you can help me clear out of the spare room you will be staying in."

"Oh my god." Joseph muttered under his breath. And today was the begging of the relationship of Jotaro and Kakyoin. If only they knew the chaos that will follow behind them.

Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment. If you want a part two, let me know. Until next time, have a nice day!


	2. Bonus

After watching the BBC interview and many other parodies of it, I had this fan-fac in my head for a while, so I hope you enjoy.

"Jotaro Kujo." The British anchor said as he begins talking. Jotaro Kujo was sitting at his desk in his office at his home located in the west side of Morioh. He lived in a two story home with his wife Kakyoin Kujo and his two kids, Jolyne and Jouta (Jouta from a CLAMP story in case your curious). At this current moment, he was sitting down in front multiple anchors through one camera connected to his computer. He crosses his arms and lays back a little as the news reports ask him questions about his family business.

"So, who will inherit the Joestar throne?" An anchor asked. "There has been numerus reports about you not taking seat."

The reports are half-true, I WILL still be part of the Joestar company, but I will not be running it. I will be co-owner of the business as my uncle takes over."

"And why is that?" An American anchor asked.

"I believe he is more experience in this field than I am." Jotaro comment, and in that very second, he was proven wrong when his eight year old daughter came walking into the room, holding a gameboy in her hand and singing ring around the rose. Jotaro eyes did not leave the camera as he daughter takes a seat on his lap.

"Oh, seems like your daughter came in." The British Anchor said, but Jotaro ignored his comments.

"The new owner of the company is currently being trained and informed of all the neccary acquirements needed to succeed in the real state business." Jotaro said, behind him the door to his office opened and his grandfather, Joseph Joestar, came walking into the room, with a confused face. His daughter Jolyne smiles and giggles before walking out of the room.

"Jotaro, what is that you are watching?" Joseph asked as he walks towards the computer screen. Jotaro on the other just pushes the man to the side as he continues to keep a straight face on. The old man was pushed to a chair near Jotaro, staring at the screen with fascination as Jotaro talked to the reporters.

"Is that Joseph Joestar?" A reporter asked.

"Yes, although currently he should be in America." Jotaro said, trying his best not to look at his confused grandfather. It wasn't until long that his Aunt Shizuka came into the room, on a baby walker none the less. Wearing her usual sunglasses and blue onesie.

"Ahie!" Shizuka shouted at Jotaro. The young man opens his chore and pulls out a baby raddler. He then shakes it and gives it to Shizuka. Making the baby smile as she plays with the toy.

"Who is that?" The American reporter asked.

"My aunt, my grandfather currently is her father. She will soon be in my care after his death." Jotaro said.

"I am dead?" Joseph asked, but Jotaro ignored his grandfather comment.

"So, what are you doing now with your time Jotaro?" The Chinese reporter asked.

"Spending time with my family, my wife recently had another child, and as you can see, we adopted an orphan. I am also training my uncle to run the Joestar company since he will be in college in a few years." Jotaro said, and in an instant, his two kids came walking into the room. His eight-year-old daughter came into the room with her brother in her hands.

"Dad! Jouta had an accident!" Jolyne shouted as she holds her baby brother in her hands. "He smells like poop!" The small girl said, and very loud to, so loud that her brother began to cry and Shizuka as well, much to Joseph fear. Before Jotaro could react, Josuke comes running into the room, sliding and falling to the ground because his socks could not stop his body from falling.

When his body hits the ground, he reaches to Shizuka first and pulls her out the room so the reporters do not see her disappear. He then runs over to his father and leads him out of the room in a hurry. Then lastly, he crawls over to Jolyne, trying to hide from the camera, and drags the small girl out the room while still on his knees. Once done, he crawls to the door knob and pulls the door close. Much to Jotaro annoyance.

"I am guessing that was the nanny?" The American reporter asked.

"He got everyone out the room in record time!" The Japanese report said as everyone started to laugh at Josuke small appearance.

"Oh my gosh, and that hair! What's the deal with that hair?" The Chinese reporter asked.

"And is everyone in your family name starts with some sort of Jo?" The American reporter asked.

"The babysitter has the same name probably to." The Italian reporter said with a huge smile on hisface as he begins to laugh.

"Actually, the boy you just saw was Josuke, my uncle and heir to the Joestar throne." Jotaro said in a mocking tone of voice. "And my wife is currently in therapy because of the C-section had to get for my son. So I'd apricate if you don't make any more cruel comments towards my crazy family." Jotaro said, making all the reports shut up. "Furthermore, I will be ending this interview because it seems my family needs me, good day." Jotaro said as he ignored the reporters and turns off his computer. He then gets up from his seat and leaves his office.


End file.
